


I would take a bullet for you

by sanshinex



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, They deserved better, that's all I'm saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanshinex/pseuds/sanshinex
Summary: "I love you". Just three simple words. And yet, they meant the world to Thomas. / Newtmas One-shot.





	I would take a bullet for you

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on fanfiction.net last year, and decided to publish it here now as well!
> 
> This is the first fic I ever wrote, so it's not the best... But then again, at the moment it's also the only fic I have published so--  
> I haven't released any of my more recent works YET because I'm too lazy to finish them, but maybe that will happen someday in the future, we'll see, we'll see...
> 
> Anyway, I hope this is still somewhat readable!

* * *

_"I love you"_

_Just three simple words. And yet, they meant the world to Thomas._

_He turned his head to Newt and smiled. Newt smiled back._

_"I love you too" Thomas whispered. And he truly did. He loved Newt just so damn much it almost hurt. Newt slowly leaned closer, his deep dark brown eyes staring at his. Thomas cupped his face into his hand, and pulled him so close their foreheads pressed together._

_Thomas closed his eyes and breathed. Deep and calmly. So did Newt. They breathed the same air, their breaths mixing together. Thomas loved that feeling._

_Then, leaning even closer, Thomas slowly brought his lips to Newt's._

* * *

_Thomas didn't know how long they just sat there, together. Newt curled up at his side, leaning against him. It could have been minutes or hours, he didn't know. But he didn't care, either. Because he could gladly spent his whole life with Newt. With his beautiful sunshine. His reason to live._

_Newt lifted his head from Thomas's shoulder and looked at him. "You know, Tommy, that I would do anything for you, right?" he said, his voice calm and gentle._

_Thomas smiled. "Yeah, I know"_

_"I'd cry for you" Newt continued._

_"I'd live for you" his gaze met Thomas's eyes and he smiled slightly._

_"I'd even die for you" he said, his voice now quieter than before. Thomas opened his mouth in attempt to say something, but closed it again realizing he had no words to say._

_"Hell, I'd take a bullet for you" Newt whispered, giving a small laugh. It had no joy in it. Yet he still had managed to say it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His eyes locked on Thomas and he smiled. At that very moment, Thomas thought that that smile could bring peace to this world. To this wicked and cruel world. It was a smile that made all his problems go away. And then there was nothing left. Nothing to worry about. Just them two. Together. Now, and forever._

_Newt laid his head back against Thomas's shoulder. Thomas closed his eyes and sighed. He lifted his hand to stroke the other boy's hair. It felt soft and beautiful. Too beautiful for this damned world._

_"Yeah… me too" Thomas muttered and felt his lips shift into a small smile._

* * *

So _why_ , Thomas thought bitter, as he felt tears streaming down his face. _Why did you take him away from me._

 _"I would take a bullet for you"_.

Those words still haunted him in his nightmares.

Because never would either one of them have guessed that he would be the one behind the trigger.

* * *


End file.
